1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to housings for amusement games and, in particular, to cabinets for video games.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A coin operated video game is a commercial amusement game generally positioned in locations where members of the public can play the game after depositing a coin. The game itself is displayed and played on the screen of a television monitor and, generally, sound effects accompany the play of the game. The player of the game can manipulate some or all of the images on the screen using control handles that extend from the cabinet. The play of the game, the position of the images, and the interaction between the player and the game are all controlled by electronic logic circuits located within the cabinet.
Heretofore, one problem with coin operated video games has been the extensive space required for each game. These games have usually been mounted in upright cabinets, on cocktail tables, and in kiosks. Each upright cabinet and cocktail table houses one video game and multiple games are contained in the kiosks. In all of these prior arrangements, however, a substantial amount of floor space is required for each installation. This floor space could otherwise be occupied by a second video game or other revenue producing activity.
There has also been a continuing need within the coin operated video game industry for machines that can generate more revenue per square foot of floor space. Up until this time each game cabinet occupied approximately the same floor space and contained only one video game.